


Christmas OTP Challenge - Stucky Edition

by owains



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owains/pseuds/owains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking on the 25 day Christmas OTP challenge!! A collection of Stucky shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: getting out/putting up decorations

“Steve.”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Why the hell do you have _3 tubs_ of Christmas decorations?”

Before Steve’s daily run with Sam, he assigned Bucky with the simple task of getting the Christmas decorations out of the garage. Bucky agreed, as he thought there was only maybe a box of lights and some snowglobes at most. When he went into the garage and found the 3 ginormous storage bins marked ‘Christmas decorations,’ he knew he made a mistake. When Steve got home he found Bucky on the floor, tangled in the miles of Christmas lights.

“What, do you think it’s too much?” Steve asked with an amused smirk, leaning in the doorway.

“A little,” Bucky grumbled as he stood to give Steve a kiss.


	2. day 2: making christmas cards

“How does this look?”

Steve looked up from his sketching to Bucky, who was grinning like an idiot. He was holding a piece of aggressively red paper with a picture of a poorly drawn bird and ‘Merry Christmas, Falcon Fat-ass!!’ written below. Steve chuckled and went back to adding small details to his drawing of a Christmas tree.

“Looks great, Buck. That one for Sam?” he asked.

“Sure is,” Bucky laughed. “ _Love, Bucky and Steve._ ” He signed the paper with golden glitter glue and beamed up at Steve. Steve shook his head and smiled. “Dork…”

Bucky then got up from his chair and stood behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and watching him sketch with a chin on his broad shoulder. “Who’s that for?” he queried. Steve smiled and turned his head, planting a warm kiss on Bucky’s unshaven, scratchy uncheek. “You, dingus. No peeking,” he teased.

The brunet merely rolled his eyes and kissed his jaw. “You’re no fun,” he complained. Steve chuckled and laid his head against Bucky’s, closing his eyes.

 

 


	3. day 3: snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa

These were days Steve lived for; blankets draped around shoulders and warm mugs cupped by cold hands. He was in absolute bliss.

Bucky and Steve were huddled together in front of the fireplace, warm mugs of cocoa in their hands. Bucky was watching the fire, small smile plastered on his face. Steve was watching Bucky, admiring the way the light of the flame illuminated his gorgeous features.

Steve subconsciously set down his mug on the floor before him and put a gentle hand on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky turned his face toward him, icey blue eyes glowing in the soft light.

“I love you,” Steve whispered. Bucky’s smile widened as he leaned against Steve.

“I love you, too.”


	4. day 4: shopping for and/or wrapping gifts

“What do you think of this?”

Bucky looked up from a rack of women’s clothing (he had no idea what Natasha even wanted, so this was his best bet) and found Steve holding up an _incredibly_ frilly, pink dress. The kind of dress little girls wear to pageants.

“She’ll hate it,” Bucky said with a grin. “Good, then we’re buying it,” Steve laughed, mouth spreading into a grin of his own. He tossed it into the cart and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. The latter reciprocated by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“We’re terrible people,” Bucky giggled.

“The absolute worst,” Steve agreed, smiling like an idiot and pulling the brunet in for a kiss.


	5. day 5: buying the christmas tree

“How about this one, Buck?”

That morning, Steve decided that they would go get their Christmas tree. Bucky didn’t understand the big deal with the tree, but Steve was obviously excited so he agreed to tag along.

So now, he was being dragged through the tree lot by a 96-year-old supersoldier acting like a hyper little kid. Steve ran from tree to tree, deciding that he wanted _that_ tree before he saw another one he wanted. When Steve finally came to a 7 foot tall Douglas Fir, Bucky was tired of tree shopping already. “That one’s great, Steve. Let’s just get this one,” he said, sucking on the candy cane in his mouth. Steve hummed thoughtfully before he caught an even better Noble Fir in the corner of his eye. He grinned and grasped Bucky’s hand, enthusiastically giggling, “Wait, lookit this one!”

Bucky groaned inwardly and cursed at himself for ever agreeing to go along.


	6. day 6: decorating the christmas tree

While he was sitting on the floor, pulling out the ornaments from one of Steve’s tubs, Bucky’s eye caught one ornament in particular. It was a gingerbread man that had space for a photo on its stomach. In the picture frame was an old black and white photo of two boys sitting by a tree. Puzzled, Bucky looked up to Steve, who was putting up the lights on the tree.

“Steve, who’s this?” Bucky asked. Steve looked down at him and paused for a moment, looking at the picture. After a moment, and returned to stringing the lights. “That’s us, Buck. Christmas of ‘28. Ma had to work the night shift on Christmas Eve, so I spent the night at your place,” he said, smiling warmly at the memory. “Your ma bought your pop a camera for Christmas, and that was the first picture he took with it.” Bucky nodded and looked at the picture again. The little blond boy in the picture really _did_ look like Steve (except scrawnier, of course). And the brunet who had his arm wrapped around the smaller boy looked kind of familiar to Bucky.

“Oh,” he said in reply, a small smile appearing on his face. Steve watched him study the picture and smiled softly. “Okay, now get up here and give me a hand, would ya?”

 

 


	7. day 7: mistletoe

Bucky decided that Steve had been going out way too much as of late. Whether it be assignments, shopping, a run, or whatever. So he devised a plan to make the most out of Steve’s trips out.

Bucky knew that Steve would be leaving for the grocery store later that morning, so he made sure to wake up bright and early and plant his secret weapon in the doorway. Later, when Steve was leaving, Bucky followed him out. Steve went to leave, but Bucky quickly caught his hand, much to his boyfriend’s confusion.

“What’s up, Buck?” he asked. Bucky didn’t say anything; he merely grinned and pointed up. Steve furrowed his eyebrows and looked up. He let out a breathy laugh when he saw the bundle of mistletoe above their heads. “You sneaky bastard,” he laughed, pulling Bucky in for a slow kiss.


End file.
